My crush on HIM
by CollaratedFandomz
Summary: Draco POV has a crush on his supposed enemy but he doupts it will ever become a reality. Might be a little ooc. DM/HP pre-Drarry. One-Shot


AN: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling but this fanfic was written by magicanimegurl and Leila'sRose  
Hope this is still within the barriers of M rating. I am paranoid so I didn't want it to be too much.

* * *

It was a cold morning in December. Christmas was getting closer and students were leaving to spend the holiday with family and friends. I was enjoying my breakfast when he walked in. I groan and poke my food. Why do I feel this? When did it change? I don't remember. But I know one thing for sure and that is that you drive me insane and I know that it is wrong. I need to get rid of these horrible thoughts. I can't think of him like that. And besides... I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me anyway. I sigh and take a bite of my scone not being hungry but forcing myself to eat it. I watch him sit down ans chat with his friends, who will also leave today. Leaving us alone together with a few other students that can't go home. I sigh again and put my scone down, not being hungry anymore. I lean my head on my hand and gaze outside. Watching the students walk away while my thoughts drift off...

I sigh as everyone leaves then place the mask that everyone knows or recognizes to be me. No matter how much I wanted to be with HIM, it just couldn't happen. We were enemies... or that is the role people see us play. Not many want to look beyond our public hate. Sometimes I wish things were different. Sometimes I wish I could be my real self. But sometimes isn't enough...

Why is this so hard? I obviously can't tell anyone about what I feel... no one will believe me. Plus they will think I'm crazy for liking you. No wait... loving you. I regret what happened in the past and how we always fight. Can't we stop those fights? Now a days I avoid you. I can't look at you. I know you will notice. I can't show you my weakness. I just can't. I have a reputation just like you do. We can't just give them up now...Why am I so scared?

Watching you with all your friends makes me wish times were different. That life didn't place us on opposites sides. That we could have been friends early on without the prejudice or manipulation people have placed on us. As much as I love you, I fear your rejection. Your hatred. Your loathing. Your taunting. The world means nothing compared to what you think of me. I shake my head at the depressing thoughts and walk the halls. Why am I a coward?

* * *

I sigh and decide to take a long and warm bath in the prefects bathroom. I use all the scents that are available. I lower myself in the bath and my thoughts of course drift off to you. I groan. Why now?! I can't do this here! I can't do this while thinking of you. It's disgusting, right? Or not? I can't help it... but I guess I have no choice...

You take up all my thoughts no matter what and I don't know how long I can keep others from noticing. Your smile. Your laugh. The way you look when the moon or sun shines on your hair and eyes. Just everything about you. Ugh... why must I be obsessed and love you so much? Why must you be perfect... for me?

I sigh and let my hand do it's work. I keep imagining how it would be like if we were together. How you look like under those clothes. I let out a moan and think about you kissing me, holding me, loving me. I groan and try to stop myself but I can't. I keep using my hand. I imagine your beautiful eyes staring into mine. Oh Merlin they are perfect. But then I realize that I'm not imagining them but that they are staring at me...

Ducking into the tub and looks at you shocked and blushing. Tries to regain mask of anger been but ends up squeaking. 'Why ?what? Potter!' I couldn't believe it. HE is in front me. He is here. What should I do? How should I act? Ugh... I sound like a virginal girl.

I am so glad that there are many bubbles. Thank Merlin! But then I see him blushing. I hear him mumble 'I...I'm sorry. I didn't. .. mean to. ..I...' he blushes darker and slowly approaches me. I swallow and make sure I'm covered by the bubbles

I watch him carefully then draws out my confident self and smirks at him. Licking my lips I examine his movement. He looks even better than I thought. Even better than my dreams. 'Like what you see, Har-ry?' I try to use a teasing voice to watch his reactions. If he blushes and comes closer, then I have a chance. If he moves back and leaves, then I will plan either how to earn another chance or leave Britain. This moment will decide it all.

I watch him blush a bright red. He's so adorable. Darn him for being so cute. He stutters and doesn't know what to say. But instead of leaving he comes closer and whispers nervous but with his Gryffindor bravery 'yes. I like it a lot' my jaw drops in surprise. I can't believe it. Is this actually true or is the bastard playing with me?

I watch him trying not to show my hope. My love for him. I must have fallen asleep in the tub. This is too good to be. This must be a dream. I know people think I'm perfect but the one in front of me is the perfect one. Should I dare to hope? He looks at me then seems to make a decision as he joins me in the tub. Omg! He is in the tub... With me!

I then smirk at him and lick my lips. Showing my confidence. Refusing to show my love him yet. I inch closer and watch his reaction. He twitches nervously and looks at his hands. I whisper in his ear. 'You didn't bother to undress. Our do you perhaps want me to help you? ' he blushes and nods slowly. 'I..guess' he answers. I smirk and only pull off his shirt and look at the gorgeous body he has been hiding for so long.

He looks.. just delectable. Ugh... i need to focus though. I lean closer to whisper in his ears. 'Good to have the chance to see every girls dream.' I smirk at his shiver. What is there not to love? His blush. His squirm. Just everything is perfect

He looks at me with his big green eyes. I love them. They are shining so brightly. I can feel him tense when I lean closer. I look into his eyes. Merlin that sounds way to romantic. I lick my lips and wait for him to move. Because I will know that he wants it if he kisses me instead of me kissing him. I wait and watch the inner battle he is having

He closes his eyes then looks at me with a determined look as he pulls me close with a growl to kiss me. Seems I woke the sleeping lion. I smirk with a small moan as the taste of his lips on my are heavenly. I pull him closer to prove that snakes can fight back too. Hearing his answering moan was like drinking Amortentia. I never want this kiss to stop.

Eventually we had to stop to breath. But what happened before me was amazing. I never saw someone in such a hurry to take his clothes off. I smirk and watch him closely. His body is like heaven and I wish I could look at it for ever. When he is finished he pulls me back to him and practically drags me into his lap. He kisses me with such a hunger that I have to moan. I straddle him and kiss him back.

I wrap my arms around him enjoying having his dream feeling so real. Wanting to savor the moment while wanting to get more, i mumble. 'So do you like me or are you just playing around?' I was scared of the answer but I wanted to know. As much as I have fallen for him, I will not be played with. I have my own heart and pride to deal with.

I feel him pull back to answer. He whispers as if he is afraid that I will laugh at him. 'I wouldn't do this if I didn't like you, Malfoy. I've liked you since first year' he blushes and my heart skips a beat at his words. I can't believe it. I kiss him so hard and needy that he moans loudly and he grabs my hips. I roll my hips against his in response. Showing him my want.

He didn't respond for a moment in shock then happily kisses me back. This was the happiest day of my life. Even happier then my first broom ride from my father. This moment would be cherished for my whole life.

I hear him groan and moan and I know that it's alright. That he wants this as much as I do. But then he pulls back and asks if we can take it to a bedroom. I nod and understand why. I get off of him and dress quickly. I pull him with me to the Room of Requirement. I love this room. And I am sure I will love what is about to happen inside of here.

I pull him to the t bed that appears and watch as he gets on and removes his clothes once again. I follow afterwards then kiss him again. Feeling his hands exploring my body, I shiver. This... feels... good... I hope I am not dreaming...

I tread my fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss. This is heaven, I have no other words. I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to. I need him now...

* * *

After our love making, that's how I call it, we lie snuggled up on the bed. His head on my chest. his fingers drawing patterns on my chest. I have a smile on my face and tread my fingers through his hair.

Watching him, I ask him if he want to be my boyfriend. He looks up with hope and love shining in his eyes. Nodding he kisses him trying to express his glee. I happily return the kiss. This would start our future but right now all I am concerned about is this kiss.

* * *

AN: We decided to make our first Collab stroy about Drarry since that is the OTP and RP we met with. ;) Hope you like it. Messege me if you want to try a Collab with me next! Till next time...


End file.
